New Arrival
by Koolness
Summary: With the war over Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny go back to Hogwarts for their Last Year Ginny has allready done 6th Year When Fleur's new baby arrivals there is excitment for all the Family! By Koolness


Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter then why am I writing on fanfiction? I would be writing my own book!

A/N I no I cant write very well but… I think its fun so that's why I do it! lol

Summary – Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are all in there 7th year (Ginny did 6th year when the others were out fighting.) It starts when the all get a week off because of the new arrival.

Chapter One

The New Arrival

Mrs. Weasley was busy cooking a meal for the whole family when they arrived, tatty soup and home made bread was the delicious smell you could smell. The Weasley's kitchen was the same as it had been for many years, apart from the fact the people in the pictures had grown older and there were some also some new faces. The clock was on the wall looking as grand as ever with some new hands on it too.

"Grandma can I get soup?" asked the little toddler who was walking about the kitchen.

She was Charlie's first and only child. Her name was Caitlyn. Her mop of curly red hair was hanging loose and reached her petite shoulders. Her bright blue eyes, which she got from her mum, were twinkling in the light that was coming from the window of the kitchen.

"Not yet, toots we have to wait until Uncle Ron, Auntie Ginny and Harry and Hermione come!" replied Mrs. Weasley happily.

The little girl went into the yard to go and chase the hens, which were running around the yard. Before she could start to chase then she saw Uncle Ron appear from nowhere. His ginger hair had grown slightly and he become much taller than he had been before. Next it was Auntie Ginny her hair was in loose bunches and was just the same as she had been before she had left. Harry appeared with a pop. His hair was messier more than ever before. When Hermione appeared the little girl gave an 'aww' sound, her mum Karen must have looked like Hermione unfortunately she never knew anything about her mother, Hermione had become more beautiful than ever her hair was down but wasn't bushy anymore it was wavy and her hair had been highlighted with blonde streaks. Her top was very low so that you could see her cleavage and her denim jeans were cut just above the knee.

"Hello!!!" said the little girl; she began to shake, as she was so excited to see them. " I have a new cousin! He's called Arran and he is very cute, almost as cute as me! I got to see him in a very big thing!"

She ran across the yard into Ron's arms, "Since when has my little niece been cute?" he asked as he tickled her tummy.

"Ron, don't tickle her as you will get her over excited!" said Hermione.

"I haven't got my answer yet!" asked Ron. "She's always over excited Hermione!"

"Since you told me! Harry told me too," she replied the began to walk inside; Ron was being dragged inside by Caitlyn. "Can we have lunch now Grandma?"

The little toddler asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Ron! Ginny! Harry! Hermione! It's sooo good to see you! Said Mrs. Weasley, in turn she hugged then all and gave ten all a plate of soup. Hermione put Caitlyn into her wooden Highchair, which had been used for every Weasley Child.

"So Mum when is Fleur, Bill and Arran coming over?" asked Ginny. She was sitting beside Harry who was eating his soup, which was burning.

"Oh they are coming sometime after lunch," she replied. "I thought maybe we could go and get a present for Arran, you know just a small thing from Diagon Alley."

"Ok that would be great," said Ginny looking at Ron and Hermione. They had been ignoring each other for days as they had, had another big fight over who had eaten the chocolate frogs.

"But someone will have to stay at home," Harry replied. "Make sure that someone is here if they come back early!"

"I'll stay," said Hermione. "I could get some extra studying done! The exams just keep getting closer and closer. I do really need to revise more!"

"Ok, and Ron you can stay and do some revising, Professor McGonagall wasn't to happy with your estimates exam marks," said Mrs. Weasley. While Mrs. Weasley and everyone was away Hermione and Ron would have some time to their selves; She had a knack of getting people together. She had done this with almost all of her Sons so far - apart from Bill and Fleur as they had fallen in love with out any help. She had got Charlie with Karen but unfortunately she had died in the war, Fred with Erica, George with Bethany but Percy had also died in the war so she didn't do it with him either.

"Mum do I have to?" moaned Ron, he hated doing school work.

"Yes, if you want to get a good job like all your other brothers they had to work hard," she knew that part of this was not true; Fred and George had opened a joke shop and they didn't even stay to do their Newts but she was not going to argue with anyone of she family on this day. Ron moaned some more and left the room. "Take your trunk up with you so you can get unpacked. And remember to give me your dirty washing before we go don't leave it like last time. Hermione you can sleep in Ginny's room and Harry you can sleep in Ron's room."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley for letting us stay," said Harry as he finished his soup.

"It's fine! You are all like our family now!" said Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione carried her trunk upstairs with her wand and started to unpack her clothes and books. Ron entered the bedroom. Back in the Kitchen Mrs. Weasley was talking to Harry and Ginny.

"So are you still together," asked Mrs. Weasley as she began to do the dishes with a little help from Caitlyn.

"What do you think Mum?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, ok fair point; but what happened between Ron and Hermione?" asked Mrs. Weasley. " Did they have a fight over homework or something?"

"Well not over homework; they fell out over who had eaten all the chocolate frogs," said Harry his face full of laughter. "It's was really funny to see then quarrel about something that is so not important. It's been nearly 8 years and they still haven't got together. It's just mad, you see then dying for each other and they don't realize themselves."

"Yes I know, but hopefully I've push then in the same direction today," said Mrs. Weasley.

A couple of hours had passed, Harry and Ginny had been getting unpacked as Hermione played with Caitlyn for a while. At half eleven Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny and Caitlyn left to go and buy a present for Arran. Ron and Hermione were trying to get some of there studying done in the kitchen.

"Hermione, I am sorry that I blamed you for eating all the chocolate frogs," said Ron his eyes not meeting Hermione's. "It was just me being silly but I know you did eat at least one chocolate frog!"

"It's ok, maybe I did eat a couple but not them all," said Hermione. "I'm sure I saw you scoffing some!"

"I don't scoff!" replied Ron. Hermione couldn't read the expression on Ron's face. "And I definitely only ate about five!"

"I only ate two," said Hermione. "and there was ten chocolate you ate five and I ate two that makes seven so you must have eaten the other two!"

"No I only ate five you must have eaten five," replied Ron in a playful voice.

Hermione however didn't see the funny side of this. She stood up and was away to exit the room when Ron stepped in front of her. They were getting closer to close for Hermione's liking; Hermione could feel her heart beat starting to get faster. She could feel Ron breathing on her neck. Ron moved his lips a couple of inches closer to Hermione's lips.

She jerked her head away and ran up the stairs taking what in what had just happened.

"_That's your chances ruined Ron!" _She said to himself.

A/N So what do you think? Yes I know it's crap but I like reviews so can you press the little blue button down there.

Thanks to Kgirl120 for being my beta! I just love ya!


End file.
